Eros - Enchaînés
by Ky or Kyoko
Summary: Il hurla. Il hurla sa haine. Il hurla sa rancoeur. Il hurla sa peine. Il hurla à n'en plus finir. Puis, peu à peu, Eren s'effondra dans la douleur.


Encore un petit OS sur SNK ! En espérant que ça vous plaise o/

J'ai écris cet OS spécialement pour quelqu'un... en espérant que ça lui plaise plus particulièrement.

Des bisous à vous o/

* * *

**Éros.**

**Enchaînés.**

* * *

Enchaînés sur ce lit, dans ce cachot, sous le tribunal. De nouveau. Une nouvelle fois. Eren ferma les yeux. Il tira ses poignets, soudain en colère. Il tira les chaînes, toujours en colère. Il tira ses entraves, encore en colère. Il était toujours... en colère. Il n'était que colère. Il se mettait toujours en colère, quelque soit la situation. Il était en colère contre tout, à cause de tout. Il était en colère à cause de la mort de sa mère, à cause des murs. Ses muscles se bandèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit, d'un seul coup. Il hurla. Il hurla sa haine. Il hurla sa rancœur. Il hurla sa peine. Il hurla à n'en plus finir. Comme si ça pouvait changer quelque chose. Comme si ses hurlements allaient le ramener plusieurs jours en arrière. Comme si ses hurlements pouvaient changer le passé. Et à un moment, il pleura. Il ne sut pas vraiment quand est-ce qu'il commença à pleurer, mais il savait qu'il pleurait. Son cri se fit plus faible, ses sanglots plus forts. Puis, peu à peu, Eren s'effondra dans la douleur.

Douleur,on ne peut pas la contrôler. C'est quelque chose que notre cerveau nous oblige à recevoir. Il nous ordonne de souffrir, pour nous apprendre. Eren avait apprit. Mais il en souffrait encore. Douleur est maligne et méchante. Douleur se sert des peurs les plus profondes, Douleur jouit de la souffrance des autres. Mais c'est Douleur, et Douleur est comme ça.

La voix se cassa, les sanglots cessèrent. Seules les larmes silencieuses roulaient sur les joues déjà trop humides. Les os de ses poignets étaient à l'air libre, frôlant à chaque mouvement le fer rouillé. Chaque respiration le faisait bouger. Chaque inspiration le faisait trembler, tellement il avait mal. Mais plus il tremblait, plus il avait mal. Un cercle sans fin. Une spirale qui ne semble jamais s'arrêter, un peu comme une toupie trop bien lancée. Des fois, elle vacille, mais pourtant, elle ne s'arrête pas. Eren rejeta la tête en arrière, laissant son crâne attaquer les pierres solides derrière lui. Il tapa le mur trois ou quatre fois, en colère contre le monde, en colère contre lui-même. Sa gorge était sèche, il avait soif. Il humidifia ses lèvres gercées à l'aide de sa langue. Bientôt, ses pouvoirs de titans feront le boulot et ses poignets seront comme neuf. Il déteste ça. Il avait toujours détesté cette... _chose_ en lui. Il ferma les yeux. Il espérait pouvoir s'endormir pour ne plus penser. Dormir pour ne pas que ses souvenirs s'entremêlent dans son esprit ravagé par la haine et la douleur.

Il était ici... sans savoir pourquoi. Il n'avait eu aucune visite. Sauf celles des soldats de la brigade spéciale qui lui apportaient ses repas. Il n'avait aucune nouvelle de son Caporal, de Mikasa ou d'Armin. Rien. Il ne savait même pas depuis combien de temps il était là, dans ce cachot pourri, à hurler son désespoir, à hurler sa rage. Mais rien. Il savait que ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'il était ici. Il avait le droit à un repas par jour, et à autant d'eau qu'il souhaitait. Du moins souhaiter était un bien grand mot. Il avait droit à de l'eau dès qu'il semblait sur le point de s'évanouir pour cause de déshydratation.

Il abaissa de nouveau les paupières, comme si un poids alourdissait ses cils et, sans s'en rendre compte, il sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Rivaille descendit les marches en lourdes pierres, suivant son commandant de prêt. Ils leur avait fallu exactement dix neuf jours pour innocenter Eren. Dix neuf jours de combat pour leur prouver, à ces hauts placés à qui ils auraient bien foutus quelques paires de baffes que, non, Eren n'était pas coupable de la mort de ce noble qui avait été assassiner chez lui. Mais diable, pourquoi les gens le prenait-il pour cible ? Oui, c'était un gosse prétentieux qui ne savait pas réfléchir. Oui, il s'énervait très facilement. Oui, il pouvait se transformer en titan. Certes. Mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'Eren était un assassin. Et comment pouvait-il se trouver à deux endroits à la fois, hein ?

- Tcht, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Erwin se tourna légèrement, juste le temps d'observer son collègue et ami avant de regarder où il mettait les pieds. Les pierres étaient glissantes à cause de l'humidité. S'il se cassait une jambe en ratant une marche ou quelque chose du genre, adieu la crédibilité du commandant de la section d'exploration.

- Tu sembles contrarier.

- On a perdu un temps précieux.

Oui. Un temps précieux pour résoudre le mystère qui entourait Eren. Un temps précieux pour résoudre le mystère qu'était le mur. Un temps précieux, surtout dans cette période de guerre froide entre les bataillons, les hauts gradés, les nobles et tout le reste. Un cri les fit presque sursauter. Ils se jetèrent un regard rapide, à la lueur des torches qu'ils tenaient et accélérèrent leur allure. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bout du couleur. Ils n'entendaient plus rien. S'ils s'étaient concentrés, ils auraient entendu une respiration saccadée, mais trop faible. Ils arrivèrent devant la cellule d'Eren et Rivaille serra les dents.

Rivaille en avait vu des horreurs. Les bataillons d'exploration, c'était pas la joie tous les jours et tout le monde ne rentrait pas en vie ou seulement avec deux côtes cassées. Mais bizarrement, ça le dégoûtait moins que ce qu'il voyait devant lui. Il voyait là toute l'abomination humaine. Ce n'était pas des titans, des monstres qui vous dévoraient par pur plaisir, non, c'était des humains qui détruisaient d'autres humains. A cause de la peur, à cause de la jalousie, à cause de la haine. Sa mâchoire grinça et ses jointures devinrent blanches autour de la torche.

- Détachez le, ordonna-t-il à un soldat avec l'emblème du cheval vert sur sa veste orange.

- Je...

Un seul regard suffit pour que l'autre se taise et s'exécute. Silencieux, Erwin et Rivaille observaient la scène qui se déroulaient sous leurs yeux.

- Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais, Rivaille ?

- Tu en doutes ?

Les deux gradés échangèrent un regard qui en disait long.

- Bien. Je ferais en sorte de partir le plus tard possible de façon à ce qu'il puisse se rétablir.

Rivaille hocha la tête et détourna le visage vers Eren, évanouit sur le semblant de lit.

* * *

La cohabitation s'annonçait difficile. Rivaille le savait. Il n'avait pas perdu de vue qu'Eren était un gosse paumé, sang chaud, désirant se venger plus que tout. Et il n'avait pas perdu de vue qu'il en avait strictement rien à foutre de lui. Plus ou moins. Moins que plus. Bon, peut être qu'il l'appréciait, mais ça n'allait pas plus loin. Il le supportait. Sinon, il ne se serait pas proposé pour le garder vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre pendant une durée indéterminée. Il se massa les tempes, installé confortablement sur le canapé de son appartement trois pièces. Heureusement qu'il avait un trois pièces. Ses paupières s'alourdirent légèrement et il eut envie de s'endormir, mais s'en empêcha. Les dix neuf jours passés avaient été horrible. Tout avait été tendu, des questions avaient fusé dans les dortoirs, les membres de la section d'exploration, et plus particulièrement la cent quatrième promotion, avaient tout fait pour aider Eren. Armin et Mikasa encore plus que les autres. Il soupira et s'endormit malgré lui.

* * *

Ses yeux frémirent avant de s'ouvrir définitivement. Eren regarda sans vraiment le voir le plafond blanc en face de lui. Mécaniquement, il porta sa main à sa tête qui lui faisait mal. Il mit un certain temps avant de remarquer qu'il n'était plus attaché. Il se redressa sur ses coudes et observa la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Elle était petite, ni froide ni chaleureuse. Elle n'était pas pleine de choses, de meubles ou quoique ce soit d'autres. Il y avait une commode en face du lit sur lequel il était assis. A côté du lit, une table de chevet. La fenêtre était sur le seul mur non habillé. Les rideaux bleus nuit ne détonnaient en aucun cas avec la tapisserie clair. Au contraire, les rideaux étaient la seule chose qui habillait la chambre.

Eren s'assit sur le bord du lit, observa ses poignets et remarqua les bandages qui les entouraient. Il commença à enlever celui à droite.

- Tu ne devrais pas les enlever.

Il sursauta, se leva et se tourna vers la porte juste à côté de la commode. Appuyé sur le chambranle en bois, son Caporal le détaillait. Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux. L'un ne sachant pas quoi dire, l'autre ne voulant pas forcément ouvrir la bouche.

- J'ai dormi longtemps ?

Rivaille arqua un sourcil, surpris. Il s'attendait plutôt à un : _« Où suis-je ? »_ ou un truc qui y ressemblait. Il répondit tout de même :

- Un peu plus d'une journée.

- Oh... Et... on est où ?

- Chez moi.

Eren en resta bouche bée.

- C'est... votre chambre ? Vous... Je suis désolé je...

- Non, la chambre d'amis. La mienne est à côté.

_Et pas si vide_, rajouta-t-il intérieurement.

- Tu devrais venir manger. J'ai cuisiné.

Rivaille fit volte-face et Eren le regarda quitter le pas de la porte, encore plus surpris qu'il ne l'était précédemment.

* * *

La cohabitation durait déjà depuis un peu plus de deux semaines. Ils ne parlaient pas, sortaient peu souvent et n'avaient aucune visite. Des fois, Erwin passait prendre des nouvelles, mais jamais quand Eren pouvait les entendre. Rivaille restait souvent assis sur le canapé de la pièce principale, un livre dans les mains. Eren, lui, faisait tout pour s'occuper. Il avait l'interdiction de sortir jusqu'à ce que la section d'exploration quitte le district. Ce qui voulait dire rester cloîtrer sans bouger pendant une durée indéterminée. Il faisait les cent pas dans le salon quand la voix de Rivaille fendit l'air :

- Par tous les titans qui existent sur cette terre, tu veux pas rester tranquille, nom de dieu ?!

- Il _faut_ que je bouge !

- Assieds toi ! ordonna le plus âgé, refermant vivement son livre sous la colère.

Eren resta debout mais s'effaça, ronchonnant légèrement. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, sinon, il allait mourir d'ennui. Rivaille le détailla quelques secondes avant de replonger dans sa lecture. Le silence reprit ses droits avant qu'Eren le brise à son tour :

- Dites, Caporal, vous avez déjà eu une copine ?

L'œil dudit Caporal tiqua.

- Ou un copain ?

L'œil tiqua de nouveau.

- Par pitié Caporal, je vais mourir si je continue à rester ici et si on ne fait rien du tout !

Rivaille ferma de nouveau le livre en prenant soin de marquer la page. Il traversa le salon, ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et s'enferma à l'intérieur. Déçu et énervé, Eren s'affala littéralement sur l'autre canapé. Il allait mourir d'ennui.

* * *

- C... Caporal...

Le gémissement le fit frémir. Rivaille embrassa la peau dénudée. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là, déjà ? Ah oui. Il avait besoin de s'occuper, le monsieur. Et cet adolescent pré-pubère en manque qui n'arrêtait pas de lui poser des questions sur sa sexualité, ça l'énervait. Et puis, de fil en aiguille... Puis, Rivaille n'avait rien à se reprocher. Eren lui posait des questions, il y répondait. Voilà. Il n'avait _rien_ à se reprocher. Rien _du tout_. Et puis, d'après ses gémissements, Eren semblait apprécier le traitement de faveur que son supérieur lui faisait. La peau était un peu hâlée, fine à certains endroits et donc très, très sensible. Petit à petit, Rivaille y prenait goût. Voir, et sentir, un homme totalement soumis à lui était quelque chose qu'il adorait. Il aurait pu tout lui faire. Tout... et Eren aurait accepté.

Il aurait pu lui mordre le téton droit. Il aurait pu serrer ses jambes. Il aurait pu griffer son ventre. Il aurait pu suçoter sa peau. Il aurait pu caresser les cicatrices Il aurait pu le faire jouir. Il aurait pu lui faire avoir plusieurs orgasmes. Il aurait pu tout lui faire et Eren aurait été là, sous lui. Et il se serait plus apparenté à une chose gémissante et quémandeuse qu'autre chose. Et Rivaille adorait ça. Alors il lui mordit le téton droit. Il serra ses jambes. Il griffa son ventre. Il suçota sa peau. Il caressa les cicatrices. Il le fit jouir. Il le fit avoir plusieurs orgasmes. Et pendant toute la nuit, il n'y eu que gémissements et demandes, râles de plaisirs et murmures.

L'aube pointait le bout de son nez et Rivaille et Eren étaient encore éveillés, somnolant légèrement dans le grand lit du premier. D'un mouvement machinal, le plus âgé caressait la peau encore humide de sueur du plus jeune. Les yeux aux reflets verts s'ouvrir légèrement avant de se refermer. Les paupières frémirent, faisant bouger les cils qui caressèrent le torse du plus âgé. Eren bougea légèrement et le mouvement machinal s'arrêta lentement. Les respirations s'apaisèrent, se calmèrent et calquèrent l'une sur l'autre. Peu à peu, dans la chambre, seul les bruits des deux respirations calmes des deux hommes enlacés se faisaient entendre alors que le soleil réchauffait la pièce de ses premiers rayons.


End file.
